


(don't) lie to me

by umiwomitai



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Doyoung is just mentionned, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, and cute, i should stop trying to be funny, this is just ridiculous tbh, with a lot of swearing oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umiwomitai/pseuds/umiwomitai
Summary: Ten has been living with Johnny for a few months now, and has been his boyfriend for a little over two years. After all this time, he has yet to find a flaw to the perfect foreign photographer Johnny. Time has come for the ugly truth to come into light.or the AU where Ten is a Potterhead and a Drarry shipper, and Johnny has lied about being a Potterhead because he is too afraid to admit he is a Dramione shipper





	(don't) lie to me

**Author's Note:**

> Hm, hi.
> 
> So. this is the result of 1, me being too useless to write something better, and 2, talking by the pool with my sister. This idea is ridiculous, but it's nowhere near as funny as I wish it was, so read at your own risk. Now, I need to stop writing whatever comes through my mind. I kinda regret this being my first work in the NCT fandom but... guess it'll have to do. 
> 
> (English is not my first language, so excuse the mistakes, weird sentences, and the lack of humour)

“Please, tell me you’re not cancelling.”

“Actually, that’s exactly what I’m doing.”

Ten sighed and closed his eyes, taking a few seconds for himself to calm down and not burst out in the middle of the bookshop.

“Doyoung, this is literally last minute. Do you realise how much I want to strangle you right now?”

“I have a pretty close idea of this, yeah. Trust me, I wanted to go.”

He rolled up his eyes and put down a book on the shelf with an heavier sigh than the previous one. He knew his friend really and could hear how insincere his voice sounded.

“You’re a piece of shit and I’ll make you regret that. Now who am I supposed to go with?”

“Why don’t you bring your boyfriend?”

Through the phone, Ten could hear someone else laugh very loudly. He knew this sound so well…

“Tell Yuta to go eat ass. I’m not bringing Johnny there!” he added firmly, shuffling through his bag to get his wallet before handing his credit card to the cashier with a smile.

“Why not?”

“Asshole, you know exactly why. How many times must I tell you he is _not_ a fan?”

The cashier put his books in a paper bag and gave it to him with a polite smile, but he could sense she just wanted him to leave and stop swearing out loud in her shop. He took the bag and left, heading straight to the nearest coffee shop. The line was desperately long, but he needed his coffee right now. His nerves were wearing thin.

“Bullshit. He saw the movies.”

“Ew. Doesn’t make him a fan.”

“Point taken. Still? I’m sure he’d appreciate spending the evening with you.”

Ten snorted, eyebrows rising. What was he even trying to imply?

“Of course he’d love to, he’d be with me. However, I must bring to your attention that this is a Potterhead celebration, supposedly _only_ for Potterheards, and I hate to repeat myself, but you seem to be quite stubborn on the subject, so I will oblige : my stupid boyfriend _isn’t_ a Potterhead. How is that hard to understand?”

“Oh it’s pretty clear. But it’s not like he hates it, right?”

“Sure…”

He put the call on hold to order his coffee and a cinnamon roll, waiting in line once again to get his order. Once he left the coffee shop, he gathered what little of sanity he had left and took the call back.

“So. Now that you cancelled on me, even though this was supposed to be a gift for you, I need to find a fucking solution. I swear to God I’m not gonna hang up before you’ve resolved this.”

“Bring Sicheng.”

“Never. He ships Draco with Blaise, I don’t want to hear him blaspheme all night long.”

“God, Ten, you’re such a bitch. Stop complaining for a minute and actually accept my solutions?”

“Fine. I’ll go with Johnny. But you’ll never hear the end of this, trust my words.”

“Oh I’m actually terrified.”

 

* * *

 

“Johnny?”

Ten closed the door behind him and put his bags on the dresser near him, taking off his coat, scarf and shoes. He put them away correctly on the clothes hanger. The apartment was dead silent, not even the radio was on. It was odd, whenever Johnny was at home, he would always put music on. Ten put his shoes away too and took his bags to go into the living room.

There was Johnny, lying on the couch, sleeping like a log. He had his earphones on, his computer still open on the coffee table next to him. Ten put down his bags and kneeled near him. He looked peaceful, hair falling nicely around his face. Despite Ten liking it longer, he had cut his hair recently but had dyed it pitch black to compensate. “To match”, he had said with a sappy smile and a cheesy wink. He hated to admit it, but he loved the idea.

He put his hand in his hair and started waking him up slowly.

“Hey Johnny boy. Slept well?”

“Oh. You’re home.”

“Yeah. I sent you a text but I guess you were already asleep.”

He bent a little more to kiss him and then stood up and started storing his new books in the bookshelf. Once the bag was empty, he went into the kitchen to grab a pair of scissors and went back to cut the price tags from his new clothes.

“Try them on before taking it off.”

“Oh, I tried them at the store already. There weren’t that many people today so I thought I’d just spare some time for this.”

Ten started showing him every new piece he had bought, making a special show just for him. Though he never minded going on a shopping spree on his own, he always made sure Johnny was there to watch him display his new belongings proudly. It was their own special way of spending time together.

“It was their last pair, I’m so lucky it was my size. They’re absolutely lovely, I think I’ll use them for my next performance.”

“You should, they seem comfortable.”

“I know, right? I already love them.”

With a wholehearted laugh, Johnny added that he always loved everything, and he couldn’t really deny that. He folded his last pair of new socks, adding it to his pile of clothes. It was sitting there on the table, next to the computer that was now closed and put in it’s case.

“What were doing on here that got you so tired?”

“I editing the filming material from the last shoot I made for Doyoung. He said he needed it for tomorrow.”

“Oh my god, I don’t want to hear about this traitor anymore.”

“So he really cancelled on you?” Johnny asked from the bathroom where he was putting the dirty laundry in the washing machine.

“Yes! He fucking dared to cancel on _me,_ for something I invited him to because I knew he’d love it. His name is forbidden in this house until he redempts himself.”

“Do you want me to go with you then?”

Ten put his head through the door, looking at Johnny from the bedroom. He could only see his back from there.

“You would?”

“Sure. I’ll be with you anyway, it’s fine by me.”

“When did I get lucky enough to have such a perfect boyfriend?” Ten softly sighed to himself.

He finished putting his clothes in the closet and went to the bathroom, back hugging Johnny as he was putting detergent in the washing machine. It felt so nice to have him this close to him after a tiring day out.

“You really don’t have any flaws. If I forget that you’re a sinner and haven’t read any Harry Potter books.”

“Haha. Sure.”

Johnny tensed a little, before relaxing again in his arms. He pushed a few buttons on the machine before a long bip sound resonated in the room. Then he turned around, taking Ten in his arms too.

“I’m sure I have flaws you know nothing about.”

“Oh, come on. What could be worse than not appreciating the magic of Hogwarts? As long as you let me rant about Drarry, you’re definitely a perfect.”

Little did Ten know that he was actually not that far from the truth. He would, however, soon discover it.

 

* * *

 

 

They were walking back home, hand in hand, after spending the day at a small Harry Potter convention. Ten was absolutely delighted, never having spent such a beautiful day with so many wonderful people. He had never thought Johnny would enjoy this day just as much as him, but judging from the smile on his face, he had had a thrilling experience.

“I’m so glad you had fun too. I was really worried you would get bored.”

“Oh no, it was very nice. People were so entertaining and welcoming.”

“That girl you talked to for almost an hour, she was adorable. She said she posts her fanarts online, I have to check that when we get home.”

Johnny smiled at him, but didn’t add anything. As he said, when they got home, Ten opened his laptop to look up this girl’s account, quickly going through her art. However, he didn’t stop there.

He had been curious about this all afternoon but hadn’t had the chance to check before. He hadn’t meant to eavesdrop on his boyfriend, it wasn’t like this. He didn’t need to stoop to low to get the truth from him. He just happened to be there when Johnny had given that girl the name of his twitter account. Except that Ten knew his name wasn’t the one he’d given.

Curiosity got the best of him and he scrolled through this twitter account while Johnny was taking a shower. Ten, sitting here on the couch, felt like he was the one taking a shower.

A cold one.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, scoot over and give me some space.”

Johnny was done with his shower, now wearing his pajamas and his hair dry. He climbed into the bed next to Ten, wrapping his arms around him like he always did.

Except that tonight, Ten shot an angry glare at him and pushed his hands away.

“Don’t put your filthy Dramione shipper hands on my pure body.”

“Hm, ok, what the hell?”

“Don’t ‘what the hell’ me, Johnny Seo! You know perfectly well what I’m talking about.”

Throughout his life, Johnny had had the displeasure to witness Ten’s anger more times than he could remember. Rarely, though, had he been the victim going through the angry fits and poisonous words. Those times, he could remember very clearly, still engraved in his mind. He had to admit he would usually do everything to avoid getting on his bad side, but this time, he knew he would have to lay low and go through the storm.

Ten turned towards him, sitting with his arms crossed on his chest. He looked terribly scary even though he was wearing the fluffiest pajamas he owned.

“I’ve never read the books? The movies didn’t entertain me that much? What a fucking _liar!_ ”

He accentuated his last word with a pillow that he threw at Johnny’s face. Surrendering, he didn’t try to dodge it.

“Why the fucking did you keep pretending for so long you weren’t a fan when you obviously have been a fan all along? You better have a rock solid explanation Johnny Seo, because you’re gonna sleep on the couch if you don’t.”

Biting his lip, Johnny raised his head to look straight at Ten’s face.

“I just got scared. Just before we started dating, we went out once with Doyoung at that cafe you like. And both of you started arguing about whether or not Drarry could be canon, and Doyoung just said that Dramione was more canon that Drarry. I know it was just to piss you off, but boy did it work. You kept arguing and then swore that you alive, you would never agree a Dramione shipper to come near your body. So I just… lied? I guess.”

“Just lied, you guess? For two years?”

“Yeah, well, it kinda went a little too far.”

“Tell me about it.” Ten muttered, eyebrows raising with sarcasm.

“I started lying, telling myself I’d tell the truth soon, and I got caught into it.”

“Obviously.”

Johnny tried a weak empty laugh to dismiss the weight of the matter at hand, but Ten wasn’t having any of it. He kept looking right at him, right through him, waiting for something. He wasn’t quite sure _what_ he wanted, but damn was he ready to give him everything he wanted at this exact moment.

“I’m sorry. I really am. I should have told you way before.”

“Yeah, well that’s obviously too late now.”

“Are you angry?”

“No? I’m mostly disappointed actually. I know I sound like a petty bitch most of the time, but damn, I was just joking at the time, you know that. You’re my boyfriend, I can forgive a few flaws.”

Johnny snorted, feeling that this time he could react without earning himself a death glare. He wasn’t as angry as before if he was making jokes.

“My only flaw.”

“Don’t be too full of yourself, Mister I Lie To My Boyfriend For Two Years. That makes two flaws, at least. Apparently, you’re full of surprises so I might discover a few others.”

“Damn, you really sound like a petty bitch.”

With a laugh, Johnny tried to hug him once again, and even though he was pouting, Ten let him. They cuddled for a moment, lights still on, before Ten started speaking again.

“You really have poor taste though. Hermione is such a bitch.”

“So are you.” Johnny then added, after a second thought : “So is Harry.”

“At least, Harry is funny.”

“When he actually uses his brain, sure.”

“Stop there if you want to sleep in this bed tonight, big boy.”

Johnny complained and pouted, complaining about his bossy behaviour, but still played along. He turned off the lights, wishing Ten goodnight. It could have ended just like this, avoiding the worst of the storm. It could have been just a few remarks and snarky comments from time to time about lying and hiding his passion for the Harry Potter universe from his boyfriend. It could have been just _that._ But no. Because he had accumulated a lot of bad karma, and this was too good to be true.

“I’m glad that at least, you’re not writing fanfictions. No need to spread that filthy pairing any more.”

With his eyes closed, a cough and a strangled voice, Johnny answered :

“Well, about that…”

  


**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely apologise to anyone who read through all of this. More seriously, thanks a lot for reading, and expect more works for NCT (hopefully) soon and (hopefully) better than this!  
> Until next time, take care!
> 
> [tumblr](https://umiwomitai.tumblr.com) [twt](https://twitter.com/_tildawn) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/umiwomitai)


End file.
